kids_world_sing_along_songsfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney-MGM Sing Alongs: The Beginning
Disney-MGM Sing Alongs: We Are Having Fun is the pilot from the Sing Along Songs series. Barney the Dinosaur and Mickey Mouse host a collage of songs from their shows, the characters' shows, and most of all, songs from the show, 'The Puzzle Place', because of the fact that they're everybody's on TV for all Americans! Of course, we thought they're doing a 'Best of' show, when Barney starts showing the non-Puzzle Place songs. Either way, the guys also interview Arthur, Big Bird, Ms. Frizzle, and the rest of the characters from educational television and YouTube. Songs #"Hello & Hola" (Dragon Tales) #"We're the Chipmunks" (Alvin & the Chipmunks Music Video) #"Kids in Motion Theme Song" #"Keep on Movin" (Brady Bunch/Remix) #"Polly Wolly Doodle" (Baby Songs/Wee Sing) #"In Harmony" (The Little Mermaid) #Lickety Letters" (Super WHY!) #"Sweet Baby" (Sesame Street films/Stanley Clarke & George Duke) #"Black or White" (Michael Jackson) #"Barney Theme Song" (Barney's Songbook/Barney Music Video) #"Why Don't You Write Me" (Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals) #"You've Got a Friend in Me" (The Little Rascals and The Little Rascals Save the Day) #"We Are One" (Kids Music Video) #"I'm Gonna Always Love You" (The Muppets Take Manhattan) #"You Are the Sun" (Lionel Richie) #"What's Love Got To Do with It" (PDA Little Dreamers/Amy Sings) #"Rockin Robin" (Kids Incorporated) #"Groove with Me" (Signing Time and Education Station) (Comparison) #Yankee Doodle Dandy (Full House) #"Busy People" (Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever) #"Pearly Shells" (Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World) #"Come Meet Jesus" (Comparison/Mixed) #"Hungry Hungry Herbivore" (Dinosaur Train) #"I Think That It Is Wonderful" (Sesame Street) #"Friends Are Forever "(BMV/An Very Special Tribute to Barney & the Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends) #"The Goodbye Song" (School Songs for Children) Characters 'Linking Footage' 'Inserts:' Crew * Gallery Kids World Sing Along Songs Theme.jpg|"Kids World Sing Along Songs Theme"|link="Kids World Sing Along Songs Theme" Hello & Hola.jpg|"Hello & Hola"|link="Hello & Hola" We're The Chipmunks.jpg|"We're The Chipmunks"|link="We're The Chipmunks" Kids In Motion Theme Song.jpg|"Kids In Motion Theme Song"|link="Kids In Motion Theme Song" Keep On Movin.jpg|"Keep On Movin"|link="Keep On Movin" Polly Wolly Doodle.jpg|"Polly Wolly Doodle"|link="Polly Wolly Doodle" In Harmony.jpg|"In Harmony"|link="In Harmony" Lickety Letters.jpg|"Lickety Letters"|link="Lickety Letters" Sweet Baby.jpg|"Sweet Baby"|link="Sweet Baby" Black Or White.jpg|"Black Or White"|link="Black Or White" Barney Theme Song.jpg|"Barney Theme Song"|link="Barney Theme Song" Why Don't You Write Me.jpg|"Why Don't You Write Me"|link="Why Don't You Write Me" You've Got A Friend In Me.jpg|"You've Got A Friend In Me"|link="You've Got A Friend In Me" We Are One.jpg|"We Are One"|link="We Are One" I'm Gonna Always Love You.jpg|"I'm Gonna Always Love You"|link="I'm Gonna Always Love You" You Are The Sun.png|"You Are The Sun"|link="You Are The Sun" What's Love Got To Do With It.jpg|"What's Love Got To Do With It"|link="What's Love Got To Do With It" Rockin Robin.jpg|"Rockin Robin"|link="Rockin Robin" maxresdefaultsigning time groove with me.jpg|"Groove With Me"|link="Groove With Me" Yankee Doodle Dandy.png|"Yankee Doodle Dandy"|link="Yankee Doodle Dandy" Busy People.jpg|"Busy People"|link="Busy People" Pearly Shells.jpg|"Pearly Shells"|link="Pearly Shells" Come Meet Jesus.jpg|"Come Meet Jesus"|link="Come Meet Jesus" Hungry Hungry Herbivore.jpg|"Hungry Hungry Herbivore"|link="Hungry Hungry Herbivore" I Think That It Is Wonderful.jpg|"I Think That It Is Wonderful"|link="I Think That It Is Wonderful" Friends Are Forever.jpg|"Friends Are Forever"|link="Friends Are Forever" The Goodbye Song.jpg|"The Goodbye Song"|link="The Goodbye Song" Sing Along Songs videos and DVD Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Disney-MGM Sing Alongs